The Zany Adventures of Kirby and Co
by DBlitz
Summary: Kirby and friends are on crazy adventures! Please R&R *Chapter 3 is now up...also read Memories of the Past!*
1. The Begining

Well I think its time for a comedic one. Zany Adventures and Comic mishalfs.  
  
I dont own Kirby or the other Kirby Chars. I wouldn't try to sue me. I got no money and i'm hyper on pepsi hehehe just kidding.  
  
The Zany Adventures of Kirby and Co.!  
  
Chapter 1: The begining  
  
Narrator: Well we begin this story with our young and pinkish hero Kirby. He hears a bang on the door and goes to pick it up.  
  
Kirby: Zzzzzz.zzz...zzz..  
  
Narrator: *Taps foot* I said! Kirby goes and answers the door!  
  
Kirby: Zz...zz.zzzzz.zzzzz  
  
Narrator: *pulls out taser gun* I said.....Kirby goes and answers the door! *zaps Kirby*  
  
Kirby: YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..Hey what was that for!  
  
Narrator: For being a lazy little pink blob! Thats why! Now as I said. Kirby hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it.  
  
Kirby: But I dont wanna answer the door!  
  
Narrator: *charges up taser gun*  
  
Kirby: Ok ok i'm gonna go answer the door.....sheesh *opens door*  
  
???: Hello! Would you like to buy Insurance!  
  
Kirby: No.....but I'd like some Tenderlion  
  
???: We only sell insurance sir  
  
Kirby: Then get out of my face or i'll sick Barney on you!  
  
???: Who's Barney? Would he like insurance?  
  
Kirby: *whistles* Barney! Attack!  
  
Barney: *runs out from behind house* GIVE ME A HUGGIE!  
  
Insurance Salesman: AHHHHHH NOT BARNEY! *runs off*  
  
Barney: But I want a huggie! *tackles insurance salesman and bear hugs him*  
  
Narrator: Why did you choose Barney as your pet Kirby! He eehhh freaks me out...  
  
Kirby: Won him in a poker game.  
  
Narrator: Oh sheesh  
  
Narrator: Well back to the true story. Kirby hears a knock on the door and he goes to answer it.  
  
Kirby: AGAIN!!!  
  
Narrator: Yes again!  
  
Kirby: I will not!  
  
Narrator: Will Too!  
  
Kirby: I will not!  
  
Narrator: Will Too!  
  
Kirby: Not!  
  
Narrator: Will!  
  
Narrator: You will or i'll zap you with Mr.Taser!  
  
Kirby: Fine! Fine! *answers door*  
  
Ribbon: Hey Kirby wanna go play monopoly with Whispy Woods?  
  
Kirby: I Think I'll just sick Barney on you! *is about to whistle*  
  
Narrator: All ready payed Barney to go do a job for Friends. Muwahahaha  
  
Kirby: Darn you! I hate you! You #@$%@  
  
ZAP!  
  
Kirby: Ow! What was that for!  
  
Narrator: Calling me a #&#$% Thats why!  
  
(Kirby starts heading for Whispy Woods with Ribbon)  
  
(Kirby goes and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks)  
  
Kirby: Can't you just skip the walking part!  
  
Narrator: Alright! sheesh  
  
(Kirby finally arrives to Whispy Woods)  
  
Whipsy Woods: Muwahahha I have you now Kirby!  
  
(Whispy Woods sends roots for Kirby and he gets binded)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next? I dont know! Please R&R A/N: Note no Kirbys were actually hurt in the production of this chapter Zap! Authors Note Guy: Hey what was that for!  
  
Narrator: Cause Kirby was hurt!  
  
Kirby with bandages: I want a lawyer! 


	2. Monopoly Mishalf

Disclaimer: I dont own Kirby or other Nintendo characters. I wish I did...well I'm just making a fanfiction. I wouldnt bother to sue me. I dont got money hehe. Just my faithfull stinky old computer.  
  
Chapter 2: Monopoly Mishalf  
  
Narrator: Well as we left off Kirby was in the grip of Whispy Woods!  
  
(Kirby is siting on a chair eating a tenderlion and drinking a cola)  
  
Narrator: Kirby!  
  
ZAP!  
  
Kirby: Hey! You over cooked my tenderlion!  
  
Narrator: Get back in the show!  
  
(Kirby hops off chair and enters show)  
  
Kirby: ARGHHH!! Let go of me Whispy Woods! Ribbon! How could you!  
  
Whispy Woods: I drugged her hahaha  
  
Ribbon: I want bunny cakes! *walks over to whispy woods and hugs him)  
  
Whispy Woods: Ahhh get off me! *prys Ribbon off with a root*  
  
Kirby: Now's my chance! *sucks up a apple* *eats it* I was dying for one!  
  
ZAP!  
  
Kirby: Oww! Stop doing that! Oh right the script... *sucks up another apple and spits it at Whispy Woods forehead*  
  
Whispy Woods: NOOOOOO *Faints*  
  
Kirby: If this was called Monopoly Mishalf.....wheres the monopoly!  
  
Narrator: Ohhh yeah...oops....  
  
(Narrator throws monopoly set on the set and revives Whispy)  
  
Whispy: I wanna be the doggie!  
  
Kirby: Fine!  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Kirby: You owe me 50$ for boardwalk! Now pay up or I'm gonna kick your butt again!  
  
Whispy Woods: But I dont have 50$! I'm bankrupt!  
  
Kirby: Well then we go by my rules! *opens a booklet labeled "Kirby's Rules"*  
  
Kirby: It says in Part XVII that if you are bankrupt and owe Kirby money, you must pay him real money! Now cough up 50 or i'll lay the smackdown on your candy%$# If ya smell!!! What the Kirby is cookin!  
  
Whispy Woods and Ribbon: You copycat!  
  
Narrator: Kirby you can't copy really cool WWF Superstars lines!  
  
Kirby: Aww..well you owe me 50$! Now pay up!  
  
Whispy Woods: Fine *hands Kirby 50$*  
  
Kirby: Money money! Muwahaha! *looks at angry Ribbon* Oh right heres 15$ for the food I ate at your house *grumbles and hands money to Ribbon*  
  
Narrator: What about the 34 dollars I used to buy a new monopoly set!  
  
Kirby: Fine! *grumbles louder and hands Narrator 34$* Now I only got one dollar!  
  
Narrator: Money money! *shuffles through cash*  
  
(Suddenly the Ice Cream man drives by and steals Kirby's Dollar)  
  
Ice Cream Man: Muwahahaha! Thanks suckers! *crashes into a cow* AHH ALIEN COW PEOPLE *cows abduct Ice Cream Man*  
  
~Inside Cow Mothership~  
  
(Ice Cream Man struggles to get out of the strapped table)  
  
???: Hey!  
  
Ice Cream Man: Arent you Elvis Presly!  
  
Elvis: Thankya very much! Uh huh!  
  
Ice Cream Man: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
(Kirby and the others hear the loud "No")  
  
Kirby: What was that?  
  
Whispy Woods: Dont know. I'm gonna comit suicide now! *suicides by eating a million popsicles made out of horse dung*  
  
(Kirby & Ribbon gasp for a second and then go back to playing)  
  
Weakest Link Woman: You are the weakest link! Goodbye!  
  
ZAP!  
  
Narrator: I hate you weakest link woman!  
  
Kirby: Yes I won! Go Kirby Go Kirby! Uh huh!  
  
ZAP!  
  
Kirby: What in the name of Popstar was that for!  
  
Narrator: Being gay - -;;  
  
Kirby: I'm gonna go and tell King Dedede to kill you!  
  
Narrator: Doesn't he hate you!  
  
Kirby: I got the ultimate weapon! Naked Ribbon Pics!  
  
(Ribbon smacks Kirby)  
  
Kirby: Ow! Fine! Ice cream bars!  
  
*Dum Dum!*  
  
King Dedede: I can't wait for those naked Ribbon pics!  
  
(Some hand appears and smacks King Dedede)  
  
King Dedede: Ow!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I did not seriously mean to take Rock's line. Its just so funny I wanted to use it. Sorry Rock! Also I did not mean to kill the weakest link woman. Even though I do hate her. Also yes sorry Ice Cream man for having you yell your butt off. Sorry Elvis for trading you on EBay to some Alien Cows.  
  
A/N2: Whispy Woods didnt really die from eating horse poop. I snuck in a few 100000 advils inside those popsicles!  
  
A/N3: Ermm I forgot this authors note.... 


	3. Dawgonit

Disclaimer: I do not own nintendo I do not own kirby. Sueing me would be stupid and pointless since i got no money...heheh. Well if I did own nintendo or kirby..I wouldnt be on my comp writing a fanfic. More like pushing nintendo into a new kirby game. (I loved Kirby's Superstar.....it was great)  
  
Chapter 3: Dawgonit!  
  
Narrator: Due to the thought of poking fun of Dedede's western voice. If you love to make fun of his voice...well you'll love this chapter (notice the word dawgonit pro: dog-awn-it) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirby: Well that monopoly game sure was fun *shuffles through cash*  
  
Ribbon: Lets go to the arcade!  
  
Kirby: Lets go see Rick!  
  
Ribbon: Arcade!  
  
Kirby: Rick!  
  
(On the telecom of the local movie theater: Star Wars Episode 3 now playing!)  
  
Kirby & Ribbon: YESSSSSS I THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER COME!!!!!  
  
(Kirby and Ribbon rush off to the movie theater)  
  
Narrator: Star Wars Episode 3!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH  
  
(Narrator also rushes off to the movie theater)  
  
~Back at Dedede's castle~  
  
Dedede: Hey escargoon! I'm hungry! Where's my breakfast!!!!!  
  
Escargoon: Well...Umm...sir, if you forgot, Kirby took all our food.  
  
Dedede: Dawgonit!  
  
Escargoon: Errmm and your wife wants a divorce  
  
Dedede: Dawgonit!!  
  
Escargoon: And she fell in love with your brother  
  
Dedede: Dawgonit!!!!!!  
  
Escargoon: Did I mension you owe Happy Foods 1,000,000 dollars?  
  
Dedede: DWAGONIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Inside movie theater~  
  
(Narrator, Kirby and Ribbon munching on popcorn and watching star wars ep 3)  
  
Fanfiction.net readers: - -;;  
  
Author: YOU LAZY BUMS GET OUT OF THE MOVIE THEATER AND GET ON WITH THE FANFIC!  
  
Narrator: But its star wars ep 3!!  
  
Author: I DONT CARE WHAT....wait did you say episode 3!!  
  
Narrator: Yup  
  
Author: as in E-p-i-s-o..  
  
Narrator: Yes!!!!  
  
Author: Really...ermm shove over I wanna watch!  
  
Fanfiction.net readers: - -;;;;;;;;  
  
~Meanwhile back at Dedede's castle~  
  
Escargoon: Nightmare Agency is on line one sir!  
  
Dedede: *Picks up phone* hello? yeah...I want your toughest monster..WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHIRSTMAS VACATION! ITS OCTOBER!! fine send me......oh yeah that one...alright thanks...shipment will come with the rest.....yes yes.....no......yes......no...i mean yes...*hangs up* Muwahaha that Kirby is gonna get a big arse whooping from those monsters! *manaicle laugh* *throne breaks and Dedede falls and gets splinters in his butt* DAWGONIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby & Ribbon: That was a good mov.................ie!!!!!!!!  
  
(Slash swings blades right infront of Kirby)  
  
Dedede on Slash: Like my new pet! His name is slash and hes about to make you into thick circle cake layers! wait thats not right.....  
  
-Take 2 - -;;-  
  
Dedede on Slash: Like my new pet! His name is slash and hes about to make you into.....swiss chesse! now wait...  
  
-TAKE 3!-  
  
Dedede on Slash: Like my new pet! His name is slash and hes about to make you into..little shreds of pink!  
  
Kirby reading a comic: Wuhh...wha?  
  
ZAP!  
  
Kirby: *rubing head* I'm getting a lawyer - -;;  
  
Slash: Can I kill him yet! ermm I mean z..z.z.z.z..zzzzzz!  
  
-Take 2 -  
  
Slash: Zzz...zzz....zzzzzz *snores*  
  
-Take 3! -  
  
Slash: Buzz buzz buzz!  
  
Dedede: Alright slash! Ultra Scizor Attack!  
  
Slash *does Ultra...ermm I forget....... .*  
  
Kirby: *Rolls and sucks up slash attack* SWORD POWER! *Turns blue* o.O ahemmmmmm I SAID SWORD POWER! *gets a sword and links hat*  
  
Link: *taps foot and smacks kirby from the back of his head* Gimme my hat back you pink pile of BEEEP  
  
Kirby: *gets a fake links hat!* OK SUPER SWORD BEAM! *stops in mid air* Hey! wheres...my sw...ORD!  
  
Narrator: Do I hear 125.....Do I hear 130! 130 come on......do I hear 125! 130!  
  
Bidder Guy 4: 175 DOLLARS!  
  
Narrator: Ohhh I hear 175 do I hear 200.....200......anyone 200.....going once...  
  
Bidder Girl 2: I say 235!  
  
Narrator: 235.....do I hear 240.....no 250......going once.....going twice *gets smacked*  
  
Kirby: Gimme my sword back - -;;  
  
Narrator: Hehehe...umm sorry...*hands sword over* Do I hear 15 dollars for King Dedede's jeep! Come on 50 dollars do I hear 50!  
  
Bidder Guy 1: 300!  
  
Narrator: Ohh 300.....300 is good......going once.....twice......SOLD FOR 300!  
  
Dedede: DAWGONIT!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Hey you guys did a good job!  
  
Narrator: Thanks!  
  
Blitz: Hey guys review my other story Memories of the Past!  
  
Narrator: Goodnight!  
  
Author: You cant copy...ermmm Berine Mac!  
  
Narrator: Bernie Mac dun say Goodnight - -;;  
  
Author: Oh yeah..... 


	4. Rommance and much much more

Disclaimer: Ughh no disclaimer...just go read chapter 1-3 for it.....i'm too tired today  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Rommance and much much more  
  
Kirby: I'm so bored...  
  
Ribbon: Yeah me too  
  
Ditto: Ditto!  
  
Narrator: Get out of here ya wild pokemon!  
  
Ditto: Ditto?  
  
Narrator: *sighs* There's free porn half way across the world.  
  
(Ditto rushes of to half way across the world)  
  
Narrator: I'm bored.....time for fun! *pushes Kirby into Ribbon and they kiss* hehehehe!  
  
Kirby: [acckk...why am I kissing Ribbon! is Whose Line on tonight?]  
  
Ribbon: [Why is Kirby kissing me!?! I knew that little hentai had a crush on me]  
  
Kirby: [actually I have a crush on Tiff]  
  
Ribbon: *breaks kiss and smacks Kirby* you baka puffball  
  
Narrator: Now you two play nice.....  
  
(Ribbon and Kirby smack Narrator)  
  
(Tiff and Tuff appear)  
  
Tuff: Hey guys we found a Ditto!  
  
(Ditto in Tuff's arms reading playboy)  
  
Everyone: - -;;  
  
Tiff: Well what have you guys been up too?  
  
KIrby: Dunno  
  
Ribbon: Ditto  
  
Ditto: Porn!  
  
(Everyone smacks Ditto)  
  
Kirby: I'm gonna keep Ditto! *throws pokeball* *catches Ditto* Yes I gotta Ditto!  
  
(Kirby sells Ditto for portable laptop)  
  
Narrator: This chapter needs more rommance...i'll give anyone here a bag of potato chips if they kiss someone!  
  
Kirby: Chips! *kisses Tiff*  
  
Tiff: Chips! *kisses Kirby*  
  
Tuff: Chips! *kisses Ribbon*  
  
Ribbon: Go to hell! *kicks Tiff and sends him flying*  
  
Narrator: Was good anyways..I only had three bags hehe *hands one to each of them*  
  
Narrator: I need Ideas guys.....come on Read and Review..mainly Review  
  
Kirby: I got a review!  
  
(Kirby hands paper to Narrator)  
  
Narrator: Lets see....Hey Narrator man....I think you should give Kirby a raise and give him a date with Tiff.....and also give him losts of food! Cause he's a really good pink puffball! ~signed Ribbon~  
  
Narrator: Kirby...... - -;;  
  
Kirby: What!?  
  
Narrator: I got an idea! Horror House game show! Team 1: Kirby and Tiff and Metaknight! Team 2 is Ribbon, Tuff and Ditto! Let's get this started! Horror House stage ready! Go!  
  
~Team 1~  
  
Kirby: Ok lets check the attic for Dedede!  
  
Tiff: Alright!  
  
Metaknight: Lets go!  
  
(Team 1 starts to tip toe up stairs, one step cracks and Metaknight falls down the stair hole)  
  
Tiff: No Metaknight!  
  
Kirby: Oh who cares about him.....*gets closer to Tiff*  
  
Tiff: COME HERE YOU HOT LITTLE HENTAI *lunges for Kirby and starts to kiss him)  
  
Narrator: O....k...lets check up on Team 2!  
  
~Team 2~  
  
Ribbon: I want marshmellows!  
  
Tuff: No get the cookies!  
  
Ditto: I'm trying...to...get.....it guys! *rasing arms* Who likes 10 year old tuna!  
  
Ribbon and Tuff: Uhh.....no thanks!  
  
Ditto: Ok I guess I'll get...I got something! Ahh! *Gets dragged by a arm*  
  
Ribbon: Ditto? Hey Ditto what's going on up there! Aww hes not there! Well I guess lets check the living room...  
  
~Ditto's status~  
  
Ditto: AHHHHH *falls into a room*.....ermm..hello? *morphs into a male Charizard* I'm a charizard! muwahaha! ackk ITS A GANG OF BLISSEIES! *blissies rape and kill Ditto* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Yeah I finished the pokemon thing.....please give me suggestions...maybe who should die next...or what should happen....anyways later! 


	5. Vice Citay!

Heyyyyyyyy! Its me! I'm back and i'm writing more chapters since I got some reviews for it.....Well we go!  
  
Chapter 5: The Blissie Gang!  
  
Kirby: Boy I wish this place wasn't so creepy...*flashes flashlight around*  
  
Tiff: Yahhhh....*wraps arms around kirby and stays close to him*  
  
Kirby: *winks at the audience*  
  
*Team 2*  
  
Ribbon: Well that was boring....lets go raid the kitchen...  
  
Tuff: *nods* Alrighto!  
  
Ribbon: *smacks tuff* don't say that - -;;  
  
Tuff: *nods* Alrighto!  
  
Ribbon: I SAID DON'T SAY THAT YOU PIECE OF *beep*  
  
Tuff: *whispers* alrighto......  
  
Ribbon: *smacks forehead*  
  
~Five Minutes Later~  
  
Ribbon: Jeez we've been walking for hours...where's the kitchen on this map........WHAT! ITS IN GERMAN! Euz De Guntz Di Vegasio? *scratches head* Hey, Tuff? Can you read german? Tuff? Hello?  
  
*Tuff is nowhere*  
  
~Somewhere downtown~  
  
Blissie Gang Leader: Blissie! Bliss! Bliss!  
  
Gunshop Owner: So you want 23 AK-47's and an order of cars? What are the cars for?  
  
Blissie's: Blissie Blissie!  
  
Gunshop Owner: So you can go to McDonalds? Well you're all fat anyways *laughs*  
  
*Blissies glare at Shop Owner*  
  
Gunshop Owner: *sweatdrop* Uh-oh.....  
  
*Blissies Gang Rape him and steal all the weapons*  
  
~Blissie's arrive at Vice City~  
  
Tommy Vercetti: You are?  
  
Blissies: Blissie!  
  
Tommy Vercetti: Ahh Fuck you.....*shoots them all with a Spaz-Shotgun and steals their car*  
  
~Meanwhile back at the Horror House~  
  
Tuff: Oh yeah! I win! *beats a ghost at DBZ:Budokai* Wooo!! Woo!!! *Dances around*  
  
Ghost: O_O' Err.....I......Uhh......Want to play Marvel Vs Capcom 2  
  
Tuff: Fine! I own everyone at that game..... *beats Ghost a bunch of times*...Lets just quit...  
  
Ghost: Fine...- -;; *hands Tuff a key to the attic*  
  
Tuff: *Holds it up and the music when you find a item in Zelda 64 plays* Yeaaaaaah!! ^_^  
  
Ribbion: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU BAKA! *hits him from the back of his head with a fork* *drags Tuff off into the upstairs*  
  
Ghost: .....  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Kirby: Lets see..looks down and see's a pile of worms.....EEEEEK!! *slips on water and lands on worms* AHH ICKY! *rubs hands against wall and touches more piles of worms* ACCK NOO!! *runs around and trips on a stool, rolls around in worms* ACCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Vice City~  
  
*Tiff is dancing with the other girls at the Malibu*  
  
Tiff: This is fun ^_^  
  
Girls: Yeahh!! ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Lol? Kirby crew takes part in Vice City? How fun! Well anyways R&R 


End file.
